


Puppies!

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Dean finally realize what they have been missing.





	Puppies!

It had been a difficult year, to say the least.

Of course, nothing in Sam and Dean’s lives was ever easy, after everything they’d been through, and then it all seemed to get much harder (but much easier, too) when they’d finally given in to the fact that they were true mates.

For years they’d pushed the thought off, explaining to themselves and others that their scents mixed perfectly because they were brothers, because they spent all of their time together, because that’s just how things  _were_.

But after enough catastrophes in their life, after their deaths and resurrections, their apocalypses and lost family members…they gave in.

It was when they’d come home from a particularly rough case, one where they’d been unable to save the poor girls being hunted down, when they finally fell into one another.  Dean’s Omega grief was too much for Sam to handle, all of his Alpha-ness wanting to comfort and soothe his Omega.

 _His_  Omega.

After that, they stopped fighting it.  No one else knew about the change, as it wasn’t a huge lifestyle switch.  They still acted the same around each other, just adding in some private time and a couple bond marks on their skin.

They moved into the same bedroom in the bunker, Dean nesting perfectly surrounded by Sam’s scent. Dean had even allowed Sam to get a dog, Sadie, feeling the need to fill an empty space in their family.

It was a few years later, during Dean’s heat, that they’d finally given in to what that empty space truly needed.  Sam had always wanted pups, Dean was always hesitant.  But they were both getting older and hunting less, which meant that they were home more and less likely to get killed on a hunt.

It was time.

They were both disappointed when that first heat didn’t take, but they were determined to try again. Sam read up on foods and nutrients for him and Dean to take to enhance fertility, especially with older, male-male partners.  They were diligent, Dean quickly realizing how much he wanted pups as well.

The second heat did the trick.  Soon, Dean was having morning sickness, aching all over, gaining a baby belly. Sam refused to let Dean hunt any more, his Alpha protection extending to his unborn pup as much as his pregnant Omega brother.  Sadie never left Dean’s side, her ability to sense the shift in family dynamics amazing even to the brothers who knew and loved her.

Finally, after nine months of hormone-crazy Dean, their beautiful baby girl was born.  They named her Charlie, unable to think of another person to honor as much as someone who was the sister they never knew they needed.

Charlie’s addition to their family made everything complete.  The empty space that had been plaguing them was filled, and all was well.

Dean was in the kitchen fixing a bottle of milk one day for Charlie when he heard Sam calling for him down the hall.  Worried, he ran to the nursery, seeing Sam in the doorway waiting for him.  Sam’s face was not one of worry or panic, so Dean slowed.

“What is it?” Dean asked, coming to the door.  He looked inside, around Sam, as his tall Alpha explained with one goofy word.

“Puppies!”

Dean smiled at Sam’s giddiness, the two of them standing together as they watched Sadie and Charlie, rolling on the floor together.

Alpha, Omega, pup, and dog, together they were finally a complete family.


End file.
